


Consequences

by snowhirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Gen, Heartbreak, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowhirl/pseuds/snowhirl
Summary: So Marinette sings.





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Consequences by Camila Cabello

Marinette sat down. She was calm, without panic, maybe a little happy. She was resigned.

The glossy, beautiful black piano. The stage set for a Jagged show and she was there as a guest. She could feel the stares of everyone of her class making holes in her soul.

But she couldn't and wouldn't give up and approached the microphone on the pedestal.

"Good evening everyone" she says, her voice steady “For those who don't know, my name is Marinette. I'm Jagged Stone's niece and today I'm here to vent.” And I smiled at the confusion of the audience.

“Recently I've come to the conclusion that in life some things are better for you to let go than to hold on to eventually get hurt.” She strummed the piano, soft notes coming out. “You know, I've been in love with one person. For years. My first love. I was so crazy with love that it often hurt me.” She sighed.

“I think as time went on, with all the things that happened between us, that love was cooling until there was only… a shallow well of compliance. He would never love me the way I wanted and I couldn't live crawling after him picking up the few crumbs of affection he gave me.”

“Then one day I wrote a song to let off steam. Jagged should sing, but he thought I could do it better.”

She starts strumming the piano more seriously, but the soft tone doesn't change.

"This is for my first and former love."

Marinette closed her eyes and began.

_ **Dirty tissues, trust issues** _  
_ **Glasses on the sink, they didn't fix you** _  
_ **Lonely pillows in a strangers bed** _  
_ **Little voices in my head** _  
_ **Secret keeping, stop the bleeding** _  
_ **Lost a little weight because I wasn't eating** _  
_ **All the souls that I can't listen to** _  
_ **To tell the truth** _

Her firm voice, though, the fragile emotion.

And she remembered when Adrien smiled at her, soft and charming. The umbrella over their heads. The dark and stormy weather around them.

Her heart pounded, her cheeks burning. There. The beginning of everything.

_ **Loving you was young, and wild, and free** _  
_ **Loving you was cool, and hot, and sweet** _  
_ **Loving you was sunshine, safe and sound** _  
_ **A steady place to let down my defenses** _  
_ **But loving you had consequences** _

She remembered how complicated it was to form a sentence around him. How hard it was to look him in the eye and be honest about her feelings.

How he didn't seem to notice her.

_**Hesitation, awkward conversation**_  
_**Running on low expectation**_  
_**Every siren that I was ignoring**_  
_**I'm paying for it**_

And when Lila appeared, then disappeared and appeared again.

He asking not to expose her. Just the two. Together in this, huh?

_ **Loving you was young, and wild, and free** _  
_ **Loving you was cool, and hot, and sweet** _  
_ **Loving you was sunshine, safe and sound** _  
_ **A steady place to let down my defenses** _  
_ **But loving you had consequences ** _

She believed his words. In his smile. In his eyes.  
She thought they would be together. Side by side. But

_ **Loving you was dumb, dark and cheap** _  
_ **Loving you still takes shots at me** _  
_ **For loving you was sunshine, but then it poured ** _

He couldn't possibly not see that she was hurt. It was impossible that he didn't see her.

Damn it! Was it so hard? Was she so invisible that she was forgotten?

_ **And I lost so much more than my senses** _  
_ **'Cause loving you had consequences ** _

She was tired. Humiliated. Set aside.  
She had ceased to matter.

_ **Aah, loving you ** _

Her tears long dried. She had smiled more sincerely again. She was healing. Getting back to life. Seeing again.

"Thanks."

Her eyes fixed on Adrien in the middle of the audience. The bitter smile on her lips.

The frozen boy, eyes wide.

Yes, she was healing.


End file.
